Camille George: Therapist for the Gods
by Cadence4U
Summary: Meet Camille George: a maniac depressed therapist with PTSD, who ends up counciling the Olympian gods and Godesses. Will she help them overcome their differences and make them be a family, or will they drive her over the edge? Rating will go up.


_~#Here Comes the Sun#~_

A/N: Well here goes nothing, my first Fanfic ever posted I do hope you enjoy the story and Review.

**If you have any problems with the story do not hesitate to PM me, whether it be editing or the characterization. But all I ask is that you show some respect and no profanity, we are all mature adults and teenagers here all right? **

**Thank you again Muse of Fan fiction for allow me to use her amazing images for the depiction of the ancient Greek pantheon off deities. And please support her she is an amazing writer and her stories are of the chain (awesome). **

Chapter One: The Past and Present

_It was July 13,1991 and Camille was playing in the living room with the Barbie dolls her granddad and Grandma got her on the day before as a birthday gift. Her father, Kent George was out getting beer with his friends at the bar down the street. Camille was told her mommy wasn't feeling very well today so if anything happens she was to go run and fetch daddy before anything serious happened and listen to mommy. Nine-year-old Kent jr. was at a friend's house, so it was just she and mommy, but then a door slammed open from the upstairs hallway behind her. Then she heard her mommy come down the stairs, her beautiful face had smudged makeup, the gorgeous brown locks that her mother kept in such perfect order was now looking like a rats nest, and she to be very sad. Not liking to see her stunning mother so sad she gave her a big smile "Hi, mommy!" she shouted as she ran to embrace her, but the reaction that Camille got… Well, lets just say she never saw it coming. _

_Instead of hugging her only daughter back Amelia saw an entirely different person, the child embracing her was someone else's child. The kid had brown hair, grey eyes, and looked filthy. Immediately she was angered how dare this… bastard try to fool her! And above all else, where was Camille? Her lovely blue eyed, and fair-haired daughter? "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Amelia cried bloody murder, and shoved the child as far away as possible, into the back of the couch. The child looked startled and confused "WHERE IS SHE!" Amelia cried again, the changeling seemed to be thinking up a lie "whose 'she' mommy?" the child asked in her own small voice _

"_Don't play with me," Amelia hissed, " I want **my** Camille back, **my** daughter back NOW!" the girl feigned hurt and confusion but stayed put. Amelia started laughing, did the government really think that they were going to get away from taking her baby? She has to admit this fake was a convincing actress but not good enough to fool her. Immediately she ran into the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife. The child's eyes widened with fear, which gave her satisfaction. Slowly but surely she exited from her side of the bar counter and walked calmly to the left and out the doorway, where the living room and the kitchen meet and stopped right in front of it._

_Next thing Camille knew, her deranged mother screamed and ran after the luckless young girl, with the butcher knife. Immediately she ran to the other side of the couch, thank- fully her mother chased her the same way she ran, then Camille ran up stairs with her mother right behind her, and made a sharp turn down the hallway, and kept running even to the end of the hallway and into the only place where Camille knew the door would lock. Slamming the door and locking it, she now had a wooden barrier between her and the monster. She could hear her breathing heavily, scared and crying she had a terrible feeling that the door would not keep her mother out for long, Camille decided to use her hiding place she used whenever playing with Junior. The small towel closet next to the door at five years old she was small enough to fit in the largest compartment in the bottom, which was about one and a half feet, and four and a half wide and full of towels in the front, so no worries about being seen. Quickly she opened the door pushed aside all the towels and crawled in, too far down she closed it as best she could and leaving a small crack, now she grabbed the stack of towels and placed them in front of her. Curled into a tiny ball, and heard the bathroom door burst open…_

Twenty- six year old Camille George shudders at the memory, whatever she does those memories continue to haunt her, sometimes as nightmares or horrible flare-ups accompanied with migraines, over the years she's managed to control her reactions to horrible or painful memories. By age Thirteen, a year after her mother died in treatment, she was diagnosed with PTSD, and took a long road to sub-par sanity, but the night terrors and flare-ups kept coming and her doctors gave up and just showed her how to mange. Her long body was tangled with the sheets and her comforter lay on the right side of her bed. From the sounds and smells below, April-Jeanne Titus, her niece was fixing breakfast. The cities sounds were soothing to her, and helped Camille with knowing the difference between reality and what's not '_its twisted minds that shape reality and the world'_ she sheepishly grinned at the quote she remembered her old philosophy teacher recite, it was very… odd to say the very least but it made her ponder, and see any truth in that statement, which there was became a, sort of motto she carried with her every day. Groaning she sluggishly got out of bed, and got ready for the day.

Meanwhile, April was just finishing up a pancake recipe she found online, with Rachel ray's guarantee for the perfect stack of pancakes your family will love. She took her word for it and printed off the recipe and started to cook, even though aunt Camille told she is not allowed to be near hot oil. Not since the Churro fiasco of 2010, _'Gosh, two years later and she's still holding it over my head,' _April inwardly shuddered; she can still hear Aunty Camille's screams as the paramedics tend to her burns. But moving here was the best thing for her. While living under her father's iron fist, she was abused by neglect, and mental abuse; her father was a very sick man who got pleasure from peoples pain; Camille said he was a sado- masochist and was a clinical psychopath. He liked toying with her, breaking her will by feeding her rotten food and making her eat it from a dog bowl, while crawling on all fours, and locking her in a dark closet for days saying what a naughty girl she was and deserved it. Her only way to escape the abuse was the visits by Aunt Camille or staying for the weekends, but her father didn't like it when she would leave and give her extra punishments for trying to run away and leave him to suffer. Her mother, feigned mental instability to get away from his abuse leaving her daughter to suffer in the same way she did. By age nine, she had an epiphany, this wasn't punishment this was a very sick mans 'game' to torture her to feed his pathetic need of security. She told her Aunty what he had been doing to her for years, horrified she called the local police which he was promptly arrested; the arresting officers at the scene were a little rough than usual, which they explained in court was because they had children of their own. If there was any consolation here it was that her Father _**never**_hit her or mom. Sighing back tears, April went back to the task of making the most important meal of the day.

Meanwhile, above the heavens, a whole family was on the outs: Zeus, cheated on Hera, again. Apollo had fallen in love with a wood nymph that lives in central park, and it ended badly, again. Aphrodite still married to Hephestus was still sleeping around with Ares, again. Hera was punishing Zeus's latest mistress, again. Demeter was crying uncontrollably because her daughter, Persephone had to go back to her husband, Hades, again. Athena and Artemis were after the conniving sonuvabitch Hermes for pranking them , Again. Dionysus was on earth enjoying one of his many wild parties, again. Poseidon was having a particularly nasty bout with his wife Amphitrite over an affair with a mortal woman, again!

Hestia was a silent observer of her immortal family; she has been in the shadows of the hearth since she gave up her seat to her nephew. How far have they all fallen, there power and influence still remain, but now they were a band of squabbling infants with huge egos to match. It's chaos and confusion, one side takes another and the heavens have become a battleground, a son of Athena once said '_A house divided cannot stand' _she has seen the way the Cyclops and giants look upon the gods as if they have gone weak. Which is true, the foul stenches of a hostel usurp and power struggles sting the nose of the eldest daughter of Chromos. Even the god of foresight, could not see the stirring of the beings the gods have, for so long, controlled with an iron fist are starting to show the first signs of dissent. She thought as the hearth goddess sat in her bedroom staring wistfully through her window and to the polluted earth below. Her family needed unity, not division they needed… How do the humans say 'Professional Help'. That's it professional help! A therapist or counsellor or both if it's convenient. Beckoning the heavenly messenger, Iris.

"how, may I serve thee Lady Hestia?" she bowed deeply towards her lady

"Iris I have a very important task for thee, rise" Hestia began " as you our family is on the brink of civil war, and there are those who wish exploit their weakness,"

" so we need a councillor to help us in our relationship with one another and strengthen our bonds, Iris I command thee to go out and find a councillor for our family, do not fail me," nodding the humble servant of the gods bowed deeply. " I shall be here in my bed chambers when you return" like a gust of wind, she was off.

In the Hall of Records

Iris would not fail her family. She searched through the lists of recommended councillors and stopped when she saw a thick file titled: Case no. 54373537237-D/ George, Camille J. , it stated that she was known to use unorthodox methods when helping patients, and that she came recommended. Graduating high school at age six-teen she went to collage and got her doctorate in psychology at twenty-four, then got her master degree in counselling at twenty- six, very young, but highly intelligent. Diagnosed with manic depression and PTSD due to trauma experienced in her childhood by her Schizophrenic mother, Amelia Gonzalez- George. But when her mother died in a mental institution, her symptoms came out. Possibly due to her death. Iris liked what she saw, and she was easy on the eyes too. Happy with her find, she left the hall and to her mistress.

End Chapter One

A/N: This chapter I really wanted you guys to get the psyche of the characters, I hope you enjoy. Review and if you found anything wrong here please don't hesitate to PM me.


End file.
